Manhattan
. Bill (Reporter) (Earth-616) Bill attended the press conference in the auditorium of the Avengers Mansion where they announced Hawkeye's membership as a replacement . Blackie (Mechanic) (Earth-616) Blackie was a neighborhood garage workshop mechanic who jokingly scuffled with Johnny Storm, until their fighting was ended by Crystal . Carl Ryder (Earth-616) Carl Ryder was a newscaster who reported of a string of crimes that were apparently being caused by the Black Panther . Charles (Gradeschooler) (Earth-616) Charles was rescued by Spider-Man from a couple of bullies at a schoolyard in Lower Manhattan . Clifford White (Earth-616) Clifford White, thirty-one years old, devoted husband, father and druglord, was confronted and defeated by Nocturne and Puma . Dave (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Dave was Barb's boyfriend at the time she was kidnapped by Count Nefaria, whom he tried to stop him, but he was easily knocked off by the villain . Davis (Earth-616) Dr. Davis assisted Seward Trainer after his mind was lost into the cyberspace . She told Ben Reilly that all Trainer's life signs were strong, but there was absolutely no brain activity . Dingbat (Earth-616) After killing a man for his money, Dingbat and Clyde chased Ghost Rider, but, after trapping him in an alley, they were shocked by his flaming skull and ran away . Emil Greco (Earth-616) Emil Greco was an illegal arms dealer who sold a stock of weapons to the Black Cat; he was then capture by Spider-Man . Fiona Spencer (Earth-616) Fiona Spencer was Mary Jane Watson-Parker's publicist, also interested in Peter Parker's portraiture work . Gloria (Earth-616) In an East-Side night club, Hawkeye showed Gloria his fascinating-looking Avengers signal ring . Green (Earth-616) Dr. Green was one of the three skeptical scientists of the 'Twelfth Hour' television program, who were sucked into the Sixth Dimension by the Screaming Idol. They were eventually freed by Dr. Strange, who defeated Tiboro and cast a spell of forgetfulness so that knowledge of other realms and magic were still an unknown to the common man . Harold (Earth-616) Harold and Louise mistook Edwin Jarvis for a bum, when he was looking for help after escaping from the Masters of Evil's hideout . Years later, Harold was working at the Uptown hotel where Felicia Hardy booked a reservation . Harvey (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Harvey and his partner organized a set-up to get the Avengers to leave the sanctity of the Avengers Mansion. so he could give them a summons . Herbert (Earth-616) Herbert and his wife witnessed the Unholy Three capture Foggy Nelson right before their eyes, but he decided to get out and don't get involved . Irene Karnowsky (Earth-616) Witness Irene Karnowsky testified before the Jury against Spider-Man, guilty of bringing the Venom symbiote to planet Earth . Jack Klyne (Earth-616) Jack Klyne was a talk show host who invited General Thunderbolt Ross, Major Glenn Talbot and Rick Jones to talk about the menace of the Hulk . James (Earth-616) Mr. James was the director of the 'Twelfth Hour' television program. When the three panelists were sucked into the Sixth Dimension by the Screaming Idol, he immediately asked Dr. Strange to rescue them. Once done, Dr. Strange cast a spell of forgetfulness so that no one could remember what happened . Jamie (Earth-616) Jamie was a Burning Blade gangbanger . JB (Earth-616) JB was a TV network executive who accepted Spider-Man's offer to appear on one of the late night talk shows . Jason Clemons (Earth-616) Vacationing Texans Jason Clemons and Troy Tyro took an unscheduled tour in a West Side warehouse, where they inadvertently set free a moving giant Spider-Man balloon . Jillian (Manhattan) (Earth-616) At a charity bachelor auction, Jillian won a date with Johnny Storm for Anne Calderstock . Jocko (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jocko was an old classmate of Matt Murdock, whom he used to bully . Joe (Mechanic) (Earth-616) Joe was a neighborhood garage workshop mechanic who was commissioned by Johnny Storm to fix his race car . Joe (Reporter) (Earth-616) Joe heard Jonathan Powers declare at the NYPD 11th Precint that he was going to announce Daredevil's secret identity in the center of the George Washington Bridge, so he decided to check him out and witnessed DD apparently commit the callous murder of Powers . Karen Karlson (Earth-616) W-RTO Eye on the News reporter Karen Karlson attempted to interview Spider-Man, who saved her from a crumbing building . Lewis (Earth-616) Lewis was a second grade student whose class was guided by Mrs. Platt on the Liberty Island ferry . Louise (Earth-616) Louise and Harold mistook Edwin Jarvis for a bum, when he was looking for help after escaping from the Masters of Evil's hideout . Manny (Drug Dealer) (Earth-616) Manny was a drug dealer working under Mr. White. Like his boss, he was confronted and defeated by Nocturne and Puma . Mark (Earth-616) Mark was the Secret Hospital soap opera director. He had to cut off a Mary Jane's scene, even if it was her only on-screen appearance . Martha (Earth-616) Despite Daily Bugle alarming claims, Martha was thankful to Spider-Man for saving her payroll and life, after he defeated the criminals who attempted to rob her office . Marvin (Earth-616) Marvin was a TV late night show host who briefly interviewed Spider-Man on his Midnight Show, before they were abruptly interrupted by Electro's attack . Matilda (Earth-616) Matilda was an old woman who fainted when she saw Goliath scaling the building wall to reach Jan's apartment . Mayhew (Earth-616) Miss Mayhew witnessed the tremblings caused by the Earth's speeded-up rotation when the Mole Man attempted to increase the speed of the planet rotation on its axis . Michael Reilly (Earth-616) Dr. Michael Reilly was a high-priced psychiatrist, who was visited by Janet van Dyne, worried for Henry Pym's erratic behavior, and he greatly helped her improve their relationship . Mighty Mouth Martin (Earth-616) Mighty Mouth Martin was a two-bit hoodlum and informant, who told Spider-Man that the Scorpion was gathering a gang for a job against Cussler China shops . Morris (Earth-616) Morris was a modeling agent, who told Mary Jane Watson-Parker that the job she was expecting had been given to another model . Naguro (Earth-616) Mr. Naguro was a Japanese explosive dealer who attempted to sell the stolen nuclear triggers, but he was eventually defeated by Spider-Man and Bobster . Nathaniel (Earth-616) Nathaniel was a drunkard sailor who approached Human Torch and gave him advice to seek solace from his friends . Pete Cooper (Earth-616) Pete Cooper was in charge of repairing the New Warriors headquarters . Phil (Cameraman) (Earth-616) Phil was a cameraman who filmed Galactus building an elemental converter atop the Baxter Building . Platt (Earth-616) Second grade teacher Mrs. Platt guided its class on the Liberty Island ferry . Pollock (Earth-616) Dr. Pollock hosted a scientific demonstration for a radical new Gamma Radiation virus that released repressed emotions. When the demonstration went wrong, Doc Samson became irradiated with the virus and enraged with anger . When the Hulk was infected by the virus, Doc Samson asked Dr. Pollock for a cure, but he confessed their research hadn't find one, yet . Rachel (Earth-616) Rachel reported the news about the battle between the Scarlet Spider and the Spidercide in the Daily Bugle Building . Regina (Earth-616) Regina was a friend of Mary Jane Watson-Parker . Reuben Traid (Earth-616) Uptown network television executive Reuben Traid told Mary Jane Watson-Parker that her part on Secret Hospital was reduced to a recurring role . Rosie (Earth-616) Rosie hosted a charity bachelor auction attended by Tony Stark, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm . Shakim Panzos (Earth-616) Shakim Panzos used to be a Burning Blade gangbanger, until he was saved by Spider-Man from the Jagged Skulls and left the streetlife . Sharon (Earth-616) Live from her downtown studio, TV announcer Sharon interviewed Bobster after he and Spider-Man captured Mr. Naguro and his would-be nuclear terrorists . Schuyler (Earth-616) Dr. Schuyler was one of the three skeptical scientists of the 'Twelfth Hour' television program, who were sucked into the Sixth Dimension by the Screaming Idol. They were eventually freed by Dr. Strange, who defeated Tiboro and cast a spell of forgetfulness so that knowledge of other realms and magic were still an unknown to the common man . Seymour (Earth-616) Seymour was responsible for drawing up a contract for Spider-Man, in order for him to appear on one of the late night talk shows . Shirl (Earth-616) In an East-Side night club, Shirl wanted to see Hawkeye's fascinating-looking Avengers signal ring, but she carelessly dropped it, damaging its delicate miniature circuitry . Skuds (Earth-616) Skuds was a street criminal defeated by the Scarlet Spider . Stewart Schmidt (Earth-616) Stymie was an old classmate of Matt Murdock, whom he used to bully . Susie Karnowsky (Earth-616) Six years old daughter of Irene Karnowsky, Susie went to a Midtown department store to see the clown Mister Laffy and ran across Venom, becoming so traumatized, she hasn't spoken a word since . Swain (Earth-616) Swain witnessed Captain America enter the Avengers Mansion to attend the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket . Tilde (Earth-616) Tilde was Ben Reilly's landlady when he rented her Lower Manhattan apartment . Timmy (Earth-616) In the middle of the night, Timmy was deceived by the Santa Claus thief to trade his dad's portable tv for a bigger one for Christmas . Tom Snyde (Earth-616) "Good Evening, New York" anchorman Tom Snyde attempted to interview Matt Murdock, but the blind lawyer left the studio as soon as he heard the news of Bullseye's hospital breakout . During a special edition of "Good Evening, New York" broadcast live from Ryker's Island, Tom Snyde tried to interview Bullseye, who used it as a diversion to escape from prison, taking Snyde hostage . Troy Tyro (Earth-616) Vacationing Texans Troy Tyro and Jason Clemons took an unscheduled tour in a West Side warehouse, where they inadvertently set free a moving giant Spider-Man balloon . Watanabe (Earth-616) Mr. Watanabe was a real-estate agent who presented to Mr. and Mrs. Parker an expensive apartment, which they couldn't afford . Wendall (Earth-616) Wendall was a friend of Jessica Carradine . White (Earth-616) Nurse White was working at the hospital where Joey was took by his parents. When he transformed into his monstrous form, he knocked out Nurse White and a doctor . Wilson (Hoodlum) (Earth-616) Wilson was a street hood who told Daredevil all he knew about the Owl's comeback . Former Residents Hugo Kelsey (Earth-616) Hugo Kelsey was a by-stander during a battle between Sin Eater and Spider-Man . He died from gunshot wounds from a blast from Sin Eater's rifle . Marcus Devane (Earth-616) Morelle Pharmaceuticals representative Marcus Devane was assigned to military research project Project: Sandstorm alongside ESU scientist Dr. Marla Madison. Incensed over the Daily Bugle's expose on Project: Sandstorm, Devane accused Madison of leaking information to her husband J. Jonah Jameson, and ordered her grad student Tony Trainer to begin their experiment with bio-samples from Quicksand and the Sandman. Despite Madison's intentions to conduct the experiment in the desert, Trainer proceeded. The bio-samples made contact, resulting in an explosion that mutated Trainer and killed Devane. In the confusion, Trainer believed that he had killed Devane . | Notes = *''Fantastic Four'' #20 - The entire island of Manhattan was encased in a glass-like dome by the Molecule Man. * During Spider-Island, the villain known as The Jackal, following orders of Spider-Queen, super-powered every human citizen with spider-powers, which later derived in mutations to giant spiders. | Trivia = | Links = Also see: *Neighborhoods **Alphabet City **East Village **Greenwich Village **Harlem **Hell's Kitchen **Inwood **Lower East Side **Murray Hill **Mutant Town **Soho **South Street Seaport **Spanish Harlem **Sutton Place **Theatre District *Other New York City boroughs **Brooklyn **Bronx **Staten Island **Queens *Wikipedia:Manhattan Alternate Realities Earth-689 Returning from their adventure back in the era of World War II, the Avengers walked down the streets to reach their headquarters and noticed that everyone was oddly staring at them . }}